shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Rockford Gazette/1885-02-25/Sage and Essayist
﻿SAGE AND ESSAYIST, Prof. Hazzen talks on Ralph Waldo IviJiorMon—A very , able Lecture. There was b flattering attendance ot visitors at Prof. H. W« Hozzen’s leoture at Christian Union parlors laet evening, and tho Professor gave an interesting aud entertaining discourse, The Professor took for his subject Ralph Waldo Emerson, LL. D, Prof. Emerson was tho Bon of Rev, Wm. EmorBon, who was chaplain in the army of Independence, aud a celebrated divine in Boston in an early day. The professor was also related to the Emerson family in this oity. Ralph W. waB born in Boston in 1808, and graduated at Harvard in 1821. For a time he was ! a Unitarian olergymun, but during tho last yearB of ‘ his life lived in seolusion and study, His addresses won for him wide uotioe for their learning and transcendentalism. Throughout his writings Emerson fought to render life more spiritual and of a nobler moral tone, to lend it an ideal coloring without negleoting ' its praotical needs,' His works mingle,la beautiful idealism with Bhrewd ethioal teachings, In tho nature of his admonitions, in the union of mystioal speculation with fiery homely reproof of the age, he resembled Ourlyle, but not at the expense of originality. His prose style was orisp, simple, aud limpid, rich in words and phrases of singular suggoBtiveuess and pregnancy. Ilis poems lack melodj and free lyrical impulse, aud are sometimes rough in diction and oloudy in meaning, but embody much of the freshest and sublimest thought to be found in recent verse, This is the second leoture in tho present course given by Mr, Hazzen, and as the professor is a pronounced admirer of Emerson, it may be readily imagined that the great sage, essayist and philosopher reoeived an excellent and eloquent tribute of praise. The speaker referred to Mr. Emerson as the highest embodiment among the children of men, the heir of Plato’s profound wisdom, and the outoome of eighteen oeuturies whose feet are planted upon the eternitieB. He dwelt at length upon the religious tendencies of, Emerson’s works, the unparalleled purity of his life, and asserted that Emereon’s oharaoter and life were of even a higher and purer standard than his works. He was a oh ristian, poet, seer and prophet, and in reality the rook of our salvation. Emerson was classed as one of a oirole of four great minds who were bleeBed with wisdom above their fellow men; the remaining throe being Moses, Plato and Alfred, the Great. As an Amerioan, Emerson ranked with Washington, WebBter and Linooln. What WebBter accomplished for law, and Obanniug for religion, Emerson has done for culture. Mr. Hazzeu spoke of the present political and Booial disturbances, known as socialism, whioh are spreading terror through England and other oountries of the old world. He thought Amerioa, need not fear tho evil, and quoted Emer-I son’s sentiments regarding the growth of the principle. Socialism springB from ig-noranoe aud oppression, but as the masses in this country have been elevated inlol-leotually, and as Ameriop, has not oppressed her citizens, she n&?d not tear; a olear cousoienod ia a safe-guard against socialism. Ralph Waldo Emerson wob born at Boston, May 25,1803, aud is a graduate of Harvard College. He mado two visits to Europe and the old world, and hiB works are remarkable for the happy blending of the thoughts and ideas of the groat minds of the Oooident and Orient. He has combined the teaohings of the old world and tho new, and elevated the conscience of tho masses. The speaker olosed his address with a reference to Emerson’s works, aud a rehearsal of the snbjeotB iu his ten volumoB, Prof. Hazzen entertained the gathering with a delightful review of Emerson’s life and works, aud his lecture called for many encomiums for its exoellenoy.